White Devour the Black (one shot)
by Danteinfernus
Summary: They said men and women co-exist for human race to survive. Each gender must respect with each other in order to survive. But that not the case in Eostia as Kuroinu Mercenaries raped and enslave all women What if the bright light take away all women and left the men stay behind? How are they going to survive this harsh world without women? (LISA: The Painful X Kuroinu)


**Author Notes: **This idea was given when I read through the hentai forum in 4chan. One of them posted a comment about taking all the women away and let men survive and jerked off. That series is LISA: The Painful will be best idea for mixing Kuroinu. Not owning in either LISA: The Painful or Kuroinu.

* * *

The whole of Eostia is finished for good. It will never regain their former glory. The Kuroinu mercenaries had won victoriously against the Seven Shield Alliance, controlling every population under their iron fist. Men have a choice, either they submit to their newfound ruler or be executed for treason. The women have lost the right to be a proper human, being used as sex slaves to satisfied the sexual desire for all the needs of the traitorous men and monsters of the Sex Empire. The men who chose to obey their newfound rules found themselves helpless as they witnessed to see their wives, daughters, and lovers being taken away from them, some time was forced to watch them being raped constantly. Sufferings and despair filled the hearts of helpless men. Debauchery occurs in all seven city fortress and it becoming a norm. Cities once a peaceful nation with a livelihood and prosperity now corrupted and replaced with lust and filth that spread across like a plague. Vault, the leader of the Kuroinu mercenaries gives a sadistic smile that he emerged victoriously as he conquered the Kingdom of Garan and Eostia. His dreams have finally come true. With his charismatic and great strategist he is, he had planned, manipulated and convinced their leader's trusted associate to his side. The leaders of the Seven Shield Alliance who supposed to protect their civilians had fallen to be victims of Kuroinu Mercenaries, now being mindless sex slaves.

Alicia Arcturus, the leader of Feoh, once a proud knight commander of the Holy Knights of the Iris Order, now become sex crave princesses to the traitor Prime Minister Beasley as she foolish make a decision to surrender her city fort to Kuroinu for saving a few nuns despite her knights told her it is a bad decision.

Her cousin, Prim Fiorire, the leader of Ur, become the second victim as she relied on her cousin for her safety. She was promised that Alicia will protect her but it fail misery. The Mortadella Brothers, a pair of pig-like brothers betray her. They paid magicians to mind control to be their obedient slave, now fully controlled for their sexual pleasure to their liking.

Maia, the Mercenary Queen of Rad, an ex-lover of Vault, was captured swiftly and betrayed by her own mercenaries. She is a strong-willed as she can handle multi raped by Kuroinu Mercenaries and her own men but a final blow to her stable mind as Vault revealed her childhood memories for everyone to see. This greatly affected Maia give in to Vault's sexual desire. In the end, he dumped her and give it to a noble called Michelle Pantielle whom Maia despise him for being a fat snob stalker.

Luu-Luu, the leader of Ansur, home of the halflings. A female-exclusive race child-like appearance being overrun by Kuroinu Mercenaries and Legion of monsters now being a sex slave to the newfound empire. Even female children will get raped by them. There no boundary on ages as long it mature, it ready to go. Monsters found the halflings to be their favorite playthings.

Shrine priestess, Kaguya, leader of Thorn, can't save herself through prayers and expecting for a miracle to happen. Did not expect to hear from her former pupil, Shamuhaza to join the Kuroinu Mercenaries which led a secret area for the mercenaries to spring a surprise on her. Now, Shamuhaza will enjoy experiment on his mentor with disgusting liquid injecting onto her body to produce more insects that can suppress the 'god'.

Captain Claudia Levantine from the city of Geofu become a personnel carrier for producing an heir for Levantine family as her father-in-law, Grave Levantine betrayed her and capture her. He raped her in the prison cell, she begged her to stop as she is raped but he ignored her and laugh as well. To make matter, he showed her husband and Grave's only weak son, Klaus Curtis to witnessed as Grave raped Claudia. Horrified of what she saw her husband, despair and hopeless filled the mind of Claudia. He asked his men to murder Klaus and he laughed in joy as the new heir will be coming.

John Mandeville was happy to see her long lost daughter, Chloe and her new friend, Olga Discordia to be his personal sex slaves under his wing. Queen Olga was once a powerful magician from the Kingdom of Garan that threatening the Land of Eostia. Defeated and humiliated by the Kuroinu mercenaries, her servant just happens to be a daughter. Now, as both dark elves become obedient slaves as both of them suck their aging cock. This is the happiest time.

And lastly, Celestine the goddess reincarnate and the high elf queen of Eostia. She was a rival to Queen Olga Discordia and waging war with each other for a few centuries. She approved the mercenaries to take an offensive on the Kingdom of Garan, only to find herself and their alliance leaders to be in deep shit as they were unexpected to be betrayed by Kuroinu mercenaries. Unprepared and unexpected on betrayals, one by one, each city fall and each leader captured by Kuroinu mercenaries. she founded herself to be blamed by their citizen of her foolishness. Even worse, the church bishop, Grishom accused her as a witch for causing the war and side with Vault, making him as a rightful king.

Now, Celestine lies down naked with a lot of white semen over her body after Kuroinu Mercenaries raped her for many hours in the ruined city of Ken on a late evening. A lot of weapons and armor plates even rocks scattered everywhere. A loud cranking sounds of metal slowly approaching the naked Celestine. A shadow appears of a big man wearing heavy armor and a big sword scrap onto his back. The big man in tanned skinned was covered in red and black clothing. He has a noticeable shoulder pad scraped to his left shoulder with a black dog head and a sword onto the red background. He crossed his arm as he stared at Celestine's defile body. That is Vault, the leader of Black Dog mercenaries.

"Well, I guess we're done." Vault glad that his dream come true.

"It is a decent country now." Vault slowly pulled Celestine's long luxury golden hair. Celestine's emerald eyes are lifeless as she lies and makes Celestine kneeled in front of his long exposed dick popping out of his pants directly at her smeared white-stained covered face.

"But, my battle has yet to end. Not so long as there are things to take by force!" Vault want more. He is becoming greedy and becoming not satisfied. He wanted to conquer everything. There is nothing that can stop him.

"Celestine Lucross, the inheritor of Goddess Recarniate's soul declared the establishment of the Sex Empire," Celestine spoke in a monotone as she announced passing the leadership to Vault and she kissed the tip of Vault's exposed dick. That the start of the newfound kingdom, the Sex Empire born. The living nightmare of lust has begun. Or is it?

Out of the blue, a bright light occurs. So much brightness that blinded Vault's eyes felt a burning sensation. For more than five minutes, as Vault started to recover from the strange light. Vault was shocked to see the late evening becoming a bright day as he felt that he returned back in time on the afternoon. Even worse, Celestine was no more. Vanished into thin air. How could it be? Celestine has no more energy to run away from him. It does not make any sense. However, he is not alone. A loud echo noise of screaming happening in the holy city of Ken. What the hell is happening?

Vault put back his dick in his pants, unzipped and went to the direction of people screaming. As he reached the city plaza, he was shocked to see something that never happened it before. There should be men raping women by now as they celebrate their victory. Now, there are no women in the street. Not even girls of child age were presented. All the men were baffled on why this is happening.

"What the hell is happening?" Vault asked one of the Kuroinu mercenaries.

"I don't know, Boss. We are banging some chicks when the bright light shines at our eyes. The next time I knew, all the chicks disappear into thin air." A man asked.

_'What the hell is happening?' _Vault stunned on the newfound information.

It was not only the city of Ken but the rest of all the conquered city of the newfound Sex Empire. All the men were shocked to see every woman were gone. How is it possible? The male citizens of the newfound empire started to go on a riot as they were promised on getting a female slave on their own. Things becoming chaotic and unrest occurred in all cities. The helpless men started to give a smile on these wicked men and monsters for getting retribution for using the female gender as sex-breeder. At least, the female gender will be given a safe haven passage rather than suffering in their world of lustful. Whatever the bright takes them to the unknown world, it is much better than staying in the cursed world. It requires a lot of times to calm the whole population.

To make it matters worse, there is something wrong with the day and night cycle. The day seems to be forever and nights to become non-existence. It becomes problematic as it plantation and crops started to wither as too much sun exposure accumulating affecting the ecosystem. Livestock started to die off one by one due to insufficient nutrients and inferior quality of the crops. Water going to be an issue as the weather dries up most river, lakes and stream at a rapid rate.

Things are getting worse every day. Since the disappearance of all the women during the 'White Flash' event, male population are getting restless, blaming Vault for the cause of the mess. Vault and his trusted subordinates, Kin and Hicks tries to come up a solution. Hicks suggested conquering neighour nations while Kin suggested on creating man-made human through experimental and research capable of reproduction with Shamuhaza. Vault have to make a choice. Raising enough men to wage war against other nations, hoping of finding any females to mate or creating a long wait and expensive method of creating their own female gender. Why not both?

Turn out both of the solution become a failure. Hicks conquered many weak city states and hoping for any chance of females. It is futile as each city conquered has no females at all. Every hook and nooks to find at least one female becoming hopeless. Worse still, many of his men start to lose morale and deserted from their army. Despite enforcing rules or offering rewards to stay, the men still abandon them no matter what Hicks offered. With so many problem occurs and less food for his men to survive, he abandon the conquest and head home toward the capital.

Kin tried researching as much as possible along with Shamuhaza and other magicians but no matter on hard they tries, many of the experimential failed. Money are running out from their national treasury and Vault had no choice but to cut expense to do whatever he can to save to his empire and humanity. Months, years and decades laters, still have found no solution which drove off some magicians either mad or suicide. Shamuhaza left the project as it was pointless to continue. Afterall, Shamuhaza miss the opportunity of creating the prefect insect and he was never be heard. Kin tries to do on his own but an accident occur while doing experiment. In the end, he died in a freak accident as the scattered glass pierce through his skull.

His collaborators does not help much either. Beasley was killed by angry mob as they were unhappy with his rules as he lavish himself with riches. Montadella Brothers fled the empire as they packed their money and valuables. Unfortune for them, people caught hold on them and murdered in cold blood. Their head is on pikes. Michelle drowned himself with food to curl the loss of Maia. Until the city run out of food, he started to steal food from the civilians; the civilians had enough of Michelle; they went to his castle and put him into an oven like roasting the son of the bitch pig. Grave becoming depressed after loss of Claudia and Klaus. He commited suicide in his home as he lost his purpose to live. John was burned alive in his mansion as the elf people revolted and free themselves. Archbishop Grishom prayed every day for the miracles that the female gender will come back but it did not. Hopeless as he is, he died of a broken man.

As time passed, many of them left the cursed land. Once a fertile land becoming a desert with sourching sun and endless supply of sand. The city of once a great empire become empty with no souls live there. In the throne, there was a big man sitting down but he aged so much. Times has passed quickly. Now, almost in the late seventy, Vault felt hopeless. His only friend, Hicks died beside on his throne. He does not have a strength to be given a proper burial on how weak he is. He missed his childhood memories, Kin and Hicks. He missed the smooth talking from Maia, the men of Kuroinu mercenaries, the bossy Alicia and good hearted Celestine. Wished that he will not betrayed them but it is too late for regret. His eye sight seemed to be fading. Is death coming for him? If this is, Vault wished that he need it now. He don't want to suffer anymore. Be done and that it.

Something caught his failing eye sight. Someone approach him. He is too frail to get up on his throne. And then, he saw something unbelievable. A female appear in front of him. She look like Maia. For so long, there is one. As he put his strength to greet her and asked for forgiveness but time is up. Death claim the soul of Vault. At least, there is hope for humanity.

"Honey, there you are." A male voice accompany his three children, two daughters and a son.

"Mummy!" Her children called out to the female. The female grab her daughter onto her arms and carry her

"I just explored around to see the tyrant died for good." The female respond in cheerful tone.

"Well, he is a dead man and the last one to die."

In truth, three decades eariler, a few good hearted men found the lone baby after the 'White Flash' event. By luck, the baby is a girl but they need to hide away from the wicked men. So they build a secret base and raise her as their own. One of the helpless men has a son who becoming a best friend and soon be lover. As coming of ages and time is riped, these good heart men told the darker truth. In her mind, revenge must served cold. So she becoming leader, start plotting and building connection to the people who is willing to overthrow the tyrants. Now, she is giving a wicked smile on the last dead man sitting on the throne on causing the world's humanity to be extinct.

"Adam." The female asked.

"Yes, Eve." Adam respond to his wife's call.

"Now, my revenge is completed. I will started off by taking care of my children to have a bright future ahead and showing an examples for generation to come. Let hope it becoming a reminder to humanity's mistake."

"Sure does."

"Promise something."

"What is it, darling?"

"Promise that you take care of me. I don't want to end like my mother." Eve weeped.

Adam knew the future is uncertain but he tell her an honest truth. "I don't know what the future be but I will take care of you for the rest of my life for as long as I lived through happy and misery time." Adam slowly gasped Eve's soft hands.

Eve smile after hearing Adam's honest opinion. Both of them hugged and slowly kissed before leaving the cursed land with their children.

* * *

Author Notes: That kinda of depressing but at the same time, it will end with a sweet notes. Hope that you enjoy Vault died of a slow death and other's death as well. I read most fanfic of Kuroinu that is commonly send a hero to Kuroinu's world to save their world clinge style. So I was thinking instead of sending heroes, how about nature to screw the Kuroinu by taking all the women away and pointed a middle finger at them. :D. Hope you enjoy my one-shot story. Thank you for reading. Peace out.


End file.
